multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Graanakans
Graanakans are the main prey of Calcutanyyor. There are about 10,000,000,000 of them on svensk. Physiology The physiology of a graanakan is quite simple on the outside, but the internal anatomy is quite complex. Appearance Size Graanakans are ranged from 50 micrometers to a millimeter in length. This changes with order and family during classification. The length is usually put into proportion to height, at 9:2. Color The color of graanakans depend mainly on their genus. The color is mainly a solid brown or grey, but several bright colors have been spotted. There are a few species with patterns, although they are usually different color per plate. Anatomy The anatomy of the Graanakan is probably the most interesitng thing about it. Skeletal system The skeletal system of a Graanakan is basically just an exoskeleton made up of four body plates, a head plate, and the hard stinger. The four plates are the thickest plates on the body. The reason why the stinger is hard is because of the hard flesh inside. The head has thin armor because the eye needs to move around in its socket. The different plates are connected by tendons connected to the outer flesh. This allows them to flex and move for flexibility.] Muscular system The muscles of the Graanakan are nearly nonexistanant. They provide little support for the body. Most is located on the outer section of the flesh. However, muscle is also centered around the heart. The rest of the muscle is mainly soft flesh that is full of nutrients and fat. This makes it highly edible to its main predator, the Calcutanyyor. Also there is a list of uses in the gastronomy section. Circulatory system The heart of the graanakan is considerably large for its size and actions. It holds a third of the total blood in the animal at a time. There are very few arteries in the body. There are a total of 4 main arteries and 3 main veins. Most of the blood finds its way into capillaries. There, it oxygenates the outer muscular system and then travels through capillaries to veins and returns to the heart to be oxygenated again. Respiratory system The respiratory system of the Graanakan is based off of the gills by the fissions between the skeletal plates. The hairs are too small to see with a microscope. The hairs are usually only 50 nanometers thick because there are hardly any particles that would fit through the fissions. The next step is when the water goes through a complex filtering system and the excess water becomes a part of the poison because of its unoxygenated form. This allows the oxygen to go through narrow tubes to the heart, where is used in the oxygenating of blood. It does not exhale. Digestive system The digestive system is quite complex. It starts with when small digestible parts are taken through the mouth. Then, it goes to the esophagus. It has no epiglottis because it has no trachea or lungs. This then goes to the stomach and is turned into a sloshy mix that is then moved to the small intestines and the nutrients are taken out and are turned into chemical energy and goes to the brain and other systems to be distributed. This process is happening all the time. Nervous system The nervous system is very unimportant because the daily functions are done automatically. The main use is to regulate movement and to activate the eyes.It is centered around a small brain that is around the head. It is located in the first plate from the head. The largest nerves are the optical nerves. Venom The Graanakan has a moderately poisonous venom that sterilizes the bloodstream and kills the cells, causing the heart to stop from not enough oxygen. This process is used on other small organisms because it would take months for this to kill a human. The stinger is just a hard fleshy appendage at the back of the animal. The poison is seen as a leaking dark blue and dries in air, but is only deadly when injected, so no worries if you're swimming in the oceans of Svensk, which I wouldn't do. Evolution The Graanakan was one of the first multicellular organisms to appear on Svensk. It really never evolved and has looked like this for the past 300,000,000 years or so. Habitat Graanakans live in the first few meters down in the water. There are some deepwater varieties that live on the icebergs inside of the worldwide ocean. Diet Much like all things on svensk, the Graanakan is a detrivore, eating particles in the surface. They can use the sunlight to warm food to digestible levels.﻿ Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Animals Category:Non-sapient creatures Category:Xion Category:Materia Galaxy